


Slytherin Academy: School for the Young and Gifted

by DBR_Augary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Finguring, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Daddy Kink, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass as Twins, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Favouritism, Finguring, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hand Jobs, Good Tom Riddle, Gryffindor High Scool, Hand Jobs, Horace Slughorn isn’t Useless, Hufflepuff Prepatory, Kinks, Lace Panties, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Male Alecto Carrow, Marcus Flint is in Their Year, Multi, No Lube, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex, Paedophilia, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Kink, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Ravenclaw Secondary College, Regulus Black is Alive, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slytherin Academy, Spit As Lube, Teacher Alecto Carrow, Teacher Amycus Carrow, Teacher Andromeda Black Tonks, Teacher Augustus Rookwood, Teacher Fenrir Greyback, Teacher Regulus Black, Teacher Scabior, Teacher Tom Riddle, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Finguring, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, non-consensual anal sex, school rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: Slytherin Academy is known for its’ prestige. But what really goes on behind those school gates? And why hasn’t anyone found out?AU: Houses as schools, teachers raping students, some don’t know.
Relationships: Alecto Carrow/Amycus Carrow/Astoria Greengrass, Alecto Carrow/Amycus Carrow/Blaise Zabini, Alecto Carrow/Amycus Carrow/Daphne Greengrass, Alecto Carrow/Amycus Carrow/Draco Malfoy, Alecto Carrow/Amycus Carrow/Marcus Flint, Alecto Carrow/Amycus Carrow/Pansy Parkinson, Alecto Carrow/Amycus Carrow/Theodore Nott, Augustus Rookwood/Astoria Greengrass, Augustus Rookwood/Blaise Zabini, Augustus Rookwood/Daphne Greengrass, Augustus Rookwood/Draco Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood/Marcus Flint, Augustus Rookwood/Pansy Parkinson, Augustus Rookwood/Theodore Nott, Fenrir Greyback/Astoria Greengrass, Fenrir Greyback/Blaise Zabini, Fenrir Greyback/Daphne Greengrass, Fenrir Greyback/Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback/Marcus Flint, Fenrir Greyback/Pansy Parkinson, Fenrir Greyback/Theodore Nott, Master/slave - Relationship, Scabior/Astoria Greengrass, Scabior/Blaise Zabini, Scabior/Daphne Greengrass, Scabior/Draco Malfoy, Scabior/Marcus Flint, Scabior/Pansy Parkinson, Scabior/Theodore Nott, adult/teenager, teacher/student - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. Welcome to Slytherin Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Yello! So if you don’t understand, it’s basically an AU where the houses are different schools and some teachers at Slytherin Academy rape the students. Severus, Regulus, Andromeda and Tom don’t know about this.

_‘Slytherin Academy: School for the Young and Gifted’._ Or, that’s what the sign out front said. What goes on behind these stone walls is a mystery to everyone but the staff and students. Rumours developed saying they’re training us to become criminals, but most of them only did that after going insane from all of the abuse they faced behind the grand gates.

It’s one of the most expensive looking schools in Scotland. It’s founder Salazar Slytherin had a fondness for academic subjects like Math, English, History, Civics and Science. Unlike the rival schools Gryffindor High School, Hufflepuff Prepatory and Ravenclaw Secondary College. Gryffindor High School is definitely centralised around sport, Hufflepuff Prepatory gives more courses and focuseS more on what the kids need for life and Ravenclaw Secondary College is a school for artistic minds.

But thIs school had a dirty little secret. A few of their teachers were raping the students. So, if I were you, I’d keep your head down. Don’t be a bad student and don’t be a great student. Don’t cause scenes but never save the day. That’s how you survive at this school. So, welcome to Slytherin Academy. Here is your schedule. I’ve marked the teachers you should beware of and the ones you can talk to.

Breakfast | 7:45 a.m.

Mathematics | 8:45 a.m. | Prof. Adromeda Tonks _Good teacher._

Visual Arts | 9:50 a.m. | Prof. Regulus Black _My personal favourite teacher._

First Break | 9:55 a.m.

Physical Education | 10:10 a.m. | Prof. Fenrir Greyback _Does the class name sound dirty? This is a warning. He is the most painful._

English | 11:15 a.m. | Prof. Augustus Rookwood _He seems nice at first, but DO NOT be fooled._

History | 12:20 p.m. | Alecto Carrow _Be warned, there are two Carrows and they like threesomes._

Second Break | 1:25 p.m.

Science | 1:40 p.m. | Prof. Horace Slughorn _Blind and oblivious but his heart is in the right place._

Performing Arts | 2:45 p.m. | Prof. Amycus Carrow _You found the other Carrow._

Civics | 3:50 p.m. | Prof. Severus Snape _He was once a student and knows exactly what hoes on and constantly tries to stop it. You can trust him with your life._

Third Break | 4:55 p.m. 

Geography | 5:10 p.m. | Prof. Sebastian Scabior _This guy is VERY flirty. If he even looks at you you’re next on the list of his victims._

Dinner | 6:15 p.m.

Showers | 7:30 p.m.

Bed Time | 8:00 p.m.

Head Master Thomas Riddle

Yeah, I know, you barely get any free time at all. Fair warning, Professors like to visit you during the night. Don’t sneak out, they will find you. Good luck, I hope you survive.


	2. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor High School and Slytherin Acadwmy go head to head in a war of football (soccer). One school wins, and the entire football team of the losing team gets a harsh punishment from their coach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first rape.
> 
> Contains: Fenrir Greyback/Marcus Flint

Hello again. I’m surprised you came back. I mean, you can’t really want to know what happens to the students of Slytherin Academy. Can you? Because I would advise you to stop right now, and look away.

  
  


Are you seriously still here? Okay fine, I’ll tell you a story about one time, when we lost to Gryffindor High School in a game of football (soccer). 

The people on the team include; Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, William Fletcher, Tracy Davis, Lucinda Runcorn, Poseidon Harper, Yvonne Quaglier and Draco Malfoy. The coach is Fenrir Greyback. Kinda obvious since he’s the Phys Ed Professor. But he did not like that we lost.

I can give you a list of people on the Gryffindor team if you would like? Okay; Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Katie Bell, Angeline Johnson, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Predominantly boys, I know, but they were better than the girls I guess. Here not many people overall wanted to join the team so we ended up with a bunch of okayish players. 

So, I will describe the game as well to provide context.

The team was getting ready in the change rooms, some of them already having hickeys, bite marks and bruises in the shape of finger prints. The uniform was too small for most of them anyway, so they ended up in tight green shirts and silver shorts that were way too short if you ask me. 

Everyone walked out and saw the other team, in their red shirts that actually fit how they were supposed to and gold shorts that went to just above the knee. See, unlike our school, they wasted all their money on sporting programs whereas we waste it all on academic subjects. Therefore, they get nice uniforms and we get slutty uniforms.

People in the crowd cheered as sophisticated as they could to avoid punishment whereas everyone in red and gold screamed their praise. Greyback came over to give a ‘pep talk’. And by ‘pep talk’ I mean grabbed someone’s ass and threatened to do more if they lost. So, brilliant pep talk from Greyback.

They got in their places, spreading out around the field. They played, and lost. Unfortunately it was a terrible loss. Some people were still sore from already getting punished, some people were distracted by the threat and some were just downright terrible. We were pummeled. Literally. 

So sadly, they ended up getting the punishment they were promised. 

“You must really want to be fucked to a pulp,” Greyback sneered, “because that was appalling!”

The entire team flinched and a few started to tremble.

”You are to come with me!” He then turned and his trench coat whipped at a few people’s ankles.

He lead them to his office, which wasn’t even really an office. It had a desk and a few chairs, but in the cupboards you would find sex toys, not trophies, and the door didn’t lead to a bathroom; but a small cupboard he kept waiting students in. He pushed the entire team inside before pulling Marcus Flint out, seeing as he was the captain.

”You!” He sprayed saliva over his face and Marcus began shaking, “You will be the first to face punishment!”

Marcus yelped as he was thrown violently into the desk and a pencil stabbed his thigh. Greyback slammed the door shut and locked it, forcing the students to listen as their friend screamed and cried and begged for it to stop. They could only imagine what he went through.

But on the other side of the door Marcus trembled on the desk, and flinched when the door closed. He sat there, terrified of what was to come. 

Greyback wrapped an arm around his waist and lifted him up so he could clear the desk before throwing him back down. Marcus Flint watched the beast of a man open a cupboard and knew all too well what he was searching for. Greyback is the most painful for a reason. That reason being his prick is of an abnormal size. Six inches thick and seventeen inches long. Now, Fenrir Greyback never uses lubricant either, so it’s twice as painful if you don’t naturally produce anything. He found what he was looking for and Marcus’ eyes widened in horror.

”What?” He smiled a smile that the Cheshire Cat would be creeped out by, “Does my pet have a problem?”

Marcus looked at what was in the Professors hands. It was a cone about half as thick but a little longer than the mans exposed self and Marcus froze at the sight of it. He had only ever experienced Greyback once, but he was not expecting that. I myself can proudly say Greyback has never laid a hand on me. Well, not yet at least.

Greyback stalked towards the boy who - as if regaining control - tried to crawl backwards. But Greyback was faster. He pulled the boy towards himself and pinned him down with one forearm. Greyback put a hand under the desk and pulled out a handcuff that connected to the desk and secured it around Marcus’ wrist. He did the same on the other side.

Marcus began to cry, “No, no, no, no, no. Please!” Marcus felt a fingertip poke at his entrance and yelped, “No! NO!! I’LL DO BETTER!!! I PROMISE I WON’T DISAPPOINT YOU AGAAHHH!!!”

Marcus screamed when he felt Greyback’s fang like teeth pierce into his thigh. Greyback slowly continued to bite his way all the way to Marcus’ shoulders, the whole time pushing Marcus down so roughly it left red marks where his fingers had touched. Greyback rutted into his bleeding and bruised thigh causing an ache to echo through the boys body as he grunted out in pain, silent tears cascading down his face. 

“Professor please...” Marcus sobbed, “It won’t happen again... We won’t lose next time...”

”Good,” he smiled, “But just so that you and your team get the message...” Greyback pulled the boys knees over his shoulders so quickly it looked almost like a blur, “You need to be motivated.”

That was when the head dipped into Marcus and he began groaning. He’d only ever experienced Augustus Rookwood really, and the Professor didn’t do much intercourse.

Marcus screamed out when he felt only a fifth of the length inside and began to thrash in an attempt to get away. He felt like he was being ripped open and Greyback didn’t wait for him to adjust before moving his hips. He only used the fifth already inside however.

”PLEASE!!!” Marcus shrieked, “STOP!!! I PROMISE TO DO BETTER!!! WE CAN BEAT HUFFLEPUFF PREPATORY NEXT TIME!!! JUST PLEASE STOP!!!”

Greyback licked Marcus’ ear, “I already told you;” he whispered, “this is to motivate you.”

Marcus began to get used to Greyback, and so the Professor pushed a little more inside, causing an ear splitting scream to escape Marcus’ throat. He thrashed about and begged to be left alone but Greyback was as merciful as a monster. Marcus could feel himself being ripped open and swore he felt a liquid trickle down his behind.

Greyback pushed more in as Marcus began to get used to him, causing another ear splitting scream to leave his lips. Greyback began to thrust in a more volatile manner that caused him to push more of himself in by accident, before choosing to bottom out. Marcus shrieked out so loud his throat hurt, but he couldn’t stop until he inhaled quickly and his voice grew hoarse. The sound seemed to only increase Greyback’s arousal as he moaned out loudly. 

Now, you should know that because of his abnormal sized member, there was a lot to spurt out. And so, when he climaxed it filled Marcus up and began spilling out as well, so he pushed the cone inside the hole once he pulled out, stopping anymore from leaking out and pressing hard against a cluster of nerves.

Marcus’ face went bright red in embarrassment and shame as his member twitched. Greyback pushed on the plug, causing a moan to escape Marcus’ lips. 

“You like that you little slut?” He leered.

Marcus shook his head as his tears spilled, “Please... Stop.”

Greyback smiled before pulling out a remote and clicking a button. Marcus felt the cone vibrate and began begging for it to stop. From what my friends have said Greyback loves to break people. In both senses. Makes them feel ashamed. Dirty or like they’re the perverted ones even. And once he was done with Marcus, he traded him for another player in the cupboard. And repeated the same thing, with all of them. Maybe not in the ass for the girls.


	3. The Cons of 100%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria Greengrass was proud of herself when she got 100% on a Geography test. Sadly, nobody warned her that Scabior gave both rewards and punishments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Scabior/Astoria Greengrass

So, you clearly have some mental defect, because I can’t think of one person I know that wants to hear these stories. And I know some strange people. My older brother and little sister for example. Although, they go to Gryffindor High School. 

That’s off topic, but you can leave at any moment. Look away from the mess that is Slytherin Academy. You don’t wanna see any of it.

Okay, maybe you are insane. Fine, I’ll tell you another story. But just know that I warned you.

It starts with a Geography test. You’d think something as demonic as a test couldn’t get any worse but oh, it could get way worse. And no, this is not a story about Astoria Greengrass falling a test and getting punished. It’s way worse. It’s a story about her being the only student to get 100% and her reward. 

Nobody had warned her that Scabior liked to reward the student with the top grade on a test. Out of the class. And so she didn’t know that she would be seeing Scabior later that night. I also regret to inform you that he also doesn’t like it when you get under the class average. So just be mediocre. My friends and I learnt both sides of the spectrum the hard way. 

And poor Astoria had been excited. But that night was not what she expected.

She had her shower at the normal time but just after she got dressed and left she was pulled away by Scabior and dragged to his classroom. She was slightly confused by this and whimpered when she was pushed into a desk. She turned her head to see her Professor locking the door. He turned to her and placed a hand on her knee.

”Such a smart and pretty girl,” she flinched when he brushed hair behind her ear, “You should get a reward for your efforts.”

Astoria’s breath hitches when his hand slid up hair thigh and under her plaid green skirt, “I-I’m good, thank y-you.”

”Nonsense,” Scabior hooked a finger around her panties, “smart student deserve rewards.”

”N-No. I’m good. A st-sticker would b-be fine.”

Scabior began pulling the undergarments down, “But I don’t have any stickers?”

The panties fell to Astoria’s ankles and she squeezed her eyes shut.

”Now, this should be fun for you,” Acabior smiled before pushing her so that she was lying on her back with her legs daggling off the edge. Scabior pushes the skirt up and licked his lips at the sight. Astoria began to breathe quickly but never moved.

”I can’t believe I never noticed you before?” Scabior smiled, “How have the other teachers treated you?”

Astoria gulped, “You’re th-the first one t-to do any-th-thing.”

”Well I’m honoured.”

“R-Real-ly, you d-don’t need to rew-ward m-me.”

Scabior didn’t say anything. He lowered himself so that his head was level with her thighs. He began to kiss them, moving to the inner thighs and then kissing her lips. And no, I don’t mean the ones on her face. Astoria gasped and began to tremble.

”Prof-fessor, I’m f-fine,” she started saying, “Y-You don’t h-h-have to do th-this.”

”But you deserve a reward for your efforts,” Scabior said, feigning innocence before sucking on her lips and sticking tongue inside.

Astoria’s head fell back as she gasped, “Sir, th-this really isn’t necessary...” she ended the last word with a moan as she involuntarily pushed against him.

Scabior pulled away, “Someone’s enjoying herself.”

Astoria flushed and bit her lip to fight tears. Her biting intensified as Scabior went back in and she drew blood after a few seconds. Scabior lapped at the folds of her hole and swallowed the sweet juice it produced. Astoria hated herself for not disliking the feeling. She convinced herself that it didn’t mean she wanted it, and she was completely right. 

She moaned out before her legs involuntarily pulled Scabior closer. He didn’t protest and scraped his teeth along her flesh gently while sticking his tongue in as far as it would go. He wanted more, so he pushed her thighs apart to get deeper. And soon he stopped once he knew she was done for the day.

”I’m surprised the other Professor’s haven’t noticed you beauty,” Scabior commented after fixing her panties. 

Astoria moves her hair in front of her face, not wanting to be looked at by this man ever again.

”I mean,” Scabiorpushed the back and tilted her head to face him, “look at you. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

Astoria looked down. She had never been complimented and she didn’t want this man to do so. Hearing him comment on how pretty he thought she was made her want to look ugly. But she didn’t know how to change her appearance. Make up was banned and she didn’t want to get in trouble, and she was too scared of needles to get surgery. Tears slipped from her eyes but Scabior kicked them away, much to her disgust. So she vowed to never cry again.

So instead of smashing her pillow into her face and sobbing like she had planned, she decided to lay there, staring up at the ceiling and holding her tears back. That was the second moment of the night when a piece inside of her died.


	4. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco had gotten detention for something he didn’t even remember by the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember; I made Alecto a male in this.
> 
> Contains: Alecto Carrow/Amycus Carrow/Draco Malfoy
> 
> Requested

Detention was never fun for anybody. And it’s especially not fun when you’re a student at Slytherin Academy. Take that from me. I still have nightmares...

That’s off topic. This is a story of when Draco Malfoy got detention for who knows what. Certainly not him anymore.

Alecto and Amycus Carrow were twins. And they were gross and liked sharing people. So, detention was just about as terrible as you could imagine with two males wanting to violate you in some way, shape or form. 

  
  


Sorry, just got a flashback. Draco Malfoy wasn’t a model student, no one really is at this school. So when Amycus Carrow decides to give him detention for something no one remembers, it didn’t really come as a shock to anyone. 

Draco knew the school well enough to know that detention usually meant rape or assault, so he wasn’t looking forward to it. It ran through his second break, so he wasn’t going to eat anything. Unless one of the twins wanted him to. And believe me, their meals are not pleasant. 

Draco sat alone in the classroom, waiting. Waiting was torture. You never knew when it would start. You never knew if you could leave. So you just sit there unsure of anything. And that’s what he did for what felt like an eternity. Until the twins walked in smirking. Draco bowed his head.

”You’re the kid Fenrir keeps talking about...” Alecto grinned from ear to ear.

”He says your entrance refuses to stretch,” Amycus leered, “Stays just as tight.”

Draco looked down. He knew some people weren’t as pliable as others, but that was only because of everything he dealt with at Slytherin Academy. He had no real idea about why it was like that. So when he was yanked from his seat and forced to lean over the desk he yelped. That was knew. 

He began to shake violently as one of the twins pulled his trousers and pants down. His breathing grew unsteady and he felt something wet lap at his entrance. He couldn’t move. He had learnt over the years - much like the rest of us - that moving or trying to escape only made things worse. 

So he silently squealed as Amycus pushed his way inside. It was moderately sized and stretched him out painfully, but there was no blood. So he figured it would be fine and tried to guess why Alecto was there. Maybe he didn’t want to know, because when he found out he almost screamed. Now, not only Amycus had pushed himself inside, but so had Alecto. And it hurt because they also went at different paces. Blood trickled down his legs and he cried out. It felt like forever when it had really only been a few minutes.

Once they were done they cleaned everything up and Draco stopped leaking blood at some point. Amycus had a wicked grin on his face, and nodded to his twin.

Draco had seen some his friends after an experience with the twins. Theo was once forced to wear one of the girls uniforms, only it was a lot shorter than the rest of the girls. Kira was once forced to wear a lace version of the uniform. So Draco was rather terrified. 

His fear died down when he realised he’d only have to wear the same thing Theo had worn. Which, trust me, isn’t the worst thing you can wear. My friend Nebula can prove that.

”Now,” Amycus said once Draco was dressed, “You need to go to Geography.”

Draco hurried out of the room as fast he could while hissing in pain every few steps.


End file.
